Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3
Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3'' ''is the thirty-ninth compilation album and the third Instinct album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The album was released on May 14, 2019. Tracklist Trivia Multiple Appearances * CloudNone (3) * Matt Van (3) * Bishu (2) * Disero (2) * Duumu (2) * Grant (2) * Half an Orange (2) * Mazare (2) * SLUMBERJACK (2) * Vicetone (2) Multiple Features * Danyka Nadeau (2) Extended Plays * Hank's Happy Place is featured on Lil Hank's EDM's Last Hope II EP. * Fences and Home are featured on Vicetone's Elements EP. * Control and Blind Spots are featured on Bishu's Hali 2 Cali EP. * Hide And Seek and Closure are featured on SLUMBERJACK's SARAWAK EP. * Blue to Blue and Juliet are featured on CloudNone's Midnight Underground EP. * Given Up and End of the Moon are featured on Half an Orange's Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 1. * Remember You is featured on Conro's Thrill of It EP. * Wishes and Color are featured on Grant's Wishes EP. Long Plays * Rendezvous is featured on Laszlo's Liftoff LP. * Lost in Space is featured on Infected Mushroom's Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys LP. Albums * Tracks featured on Rocket League x Monstercat 2019: ** Internet Boy by Dion Timmer (feat. Micah Martin) ** Wishes by Grant (feat. McCall) ** Color by Grant (feat. Juneau) Artists Returning Artists * Aiobahn - Last Release: IV2 * Au5 - Last Release: UV6 * Bishu - Last Release: UV5 * Braken - Last Release: 021 * CloudNone - Last Release: RLV5 * Conro - Last Release: IV2 * DESERT STAR - Last Release: IV2 * Dion Timmer - Last Release: IV2 * Direct - Last Release: IV1 * Duumu - Last Release: IV2 * Feint - Last Release: UV3 * Grant - Last Release: RLV5 * Half an Orange - Last Release: IV2 * Infected Mushroom - Last Release: UV6 * Laszlo - Last Release: IV2 * Lil Hank - Last Release: UV6 * Matt Van - Last Release: IV1 * Mr FijiWiji - Last Release: UV1 * Protostar - Last Release: UV6 * Rogue - Last Release: RLV5 * Rootkit - Last Release: RLV5 * slushii - Last Release: RLV1 * Trivecta - Last Release: UV6 * Vicetone - Last Release: IV2 * 7 Minutes Dead - Last Release: 021 (excluding all his other work as Orbiter) Debuting Artists * Anjulie * Disero (first compilation debut - previously appeared on Conro's Connecting the Dots EP) * Ekali * Elle Vee (first appearance as artist - previously appeared as vocalist on UV6) * FTKS * Killabyte * Luma (first appearance as artist - previously appeared as vocalist on IV2) * Mazare (first compilation debut - previously appeared as a remixer on HALIENE's Dream In Color (The Remixes)) * Midoca * Murdock * Nonsens * RudeLies * RUNN * Tuna Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Claire Ridgely - Last Appearance: IV1 * Danyka Nadeau - Last Appearance: IV2 * Elizaveta - Last Appearance: UV2 * Juneau - Last Appearance: RLV5 * McCall - Last Appearance: UV5 * Micah Martin - Last Appearance: UV3 * Pauline Herr - Last Appearance: IV1 * Veela - Last Appearance: 023 Debuting Vocalists * A-Wa * Emsi * Josh Smith * Kris Kiss * Matt Wertz * Monika Santucci * Sam Tabor * Tobias Stenkjær * Winter Category:Compilations Category:Albums Category:Monstercat: Instinct